Jonner et al., "Electrohydraulic Brake System--The First Approach to Brake-By-Wire Technology," SAE (Society of Automotive Engineers) Technical Paper Series, Paper No. 960991, 1996, pp. 105-112 describes a conventional method and device for an electrohydraulic braking system. A driver braking input of the electrohydraulic braking system is derived from the actuation of the brake pedal by the driver. This braking input is converted, possibly in view of further operating variables, into setpoint brake pressures for the individual wheel brakes.
The setpoint braking pressures are adjusted for each wheel by closed pressure-control loops on the basis of the predefined setpoint pressure, and of the actual brake pressure measured in the area of the wheel brake. Since the brake pressure in the wheel brakes in such an electrohydraulic braking system is adjusted and modulated by electrical means via valve arrangements, dependent upon the driver's braking input, it is necessary to monitor the correct functioning of the pressure modulation, and suitable measures in case of a fault are necessary to ensure the performance reliability of the braking system.